Basic Schooling
by TrueLove'sMiss
Summary: AU. He would not be a coward. Not in his son's eyes. With that thought, Rumpelstiltskin followed his boy to the land without magic, not knowing what awaited them.


AN: So I was sitting at my wonderful job of Dippin Dot's, studying for finals when I decided to procrastinate and came up with this plot. Really enjoyed writing this chapter so I'd love to see what you guys think.

Beta Shout Out- Thank you Oldromanticem for using your superpowers on my stories. Comma's and run on sentences everywhere are thankful.

Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT.

Word count: 2000+

* * *

Basic Schooling

"Where are we going, boy? What kind of world is this we're going to? What kind of world is without magic?" Rumpelstiltskin trailed behind his son, his eyes filled with wonder as Bae led him further into the woods.

Bae turned around, showing his father the bean that would change their fates.

"A better one," he threw it to the forest floor and waited. Sparks began to shine and float out of the bean, before the floor became encompassed by a whirlpool.

Rumpelstiltskin fell back in a familiar fear- something that he'd thought he'd conquered- and reached out for his son.

"By the gods, boy."

Bae turned around, grasping his father's hand.

"We have to go through!" He edged his way to vortex.

"No, no. I don't think I can," Rum pulled back, trying to flee from the danger of the unknown, ignoring his son's pleas.

"You must! It's the only way!" Bae slipped closer, fighting his father's fear with a bravery he knew he had to grasp.

"Oh no, no, no! It's a trick- it'll tear us apart." Rumpelstiltskin was a man of dealings, of power, who never took back his word. But the thought of sending his son and himself straight into the whirling blackness below them, a portal that shook the foundation they were currently standing on… well, certainly Bae would understand his need to protect them.

"It's not- it'll be okay. I promise." Bae fell to the ground, sliding towards the portal before his father regained his grip.

"Papa, we have to go through," he yelled over his shoulder finding his father to be holding onto the cursed knife plunged into the ground in desperation. "What are you doing, Papa? It won't stay open long."

"I can't!" The dark lord looked down on his son, pure terror overtaking his features. He heard his son, his pride and joy begging him to let go, something about the only way to be together. There had to be another way! A way that kept them safe, that wasn't on the word of some midget with wings. He couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn-

"You coward," Bae's voice, strong for a boy of fourteen, broke in grief. His only reason for living, the very reason he took on the dark one to begin with, cried out to him in disgust with the one title Rumpelstiltskin loathed. "You promised! Don't break our deal!"

His son's plea struck deep within him. He gathered the small bit of courage he had, the kind that came when he killed the monster, when he defied the soldiers, and when he walked into a burning building, and released his hold on the knife.

"Okay Bae, let's go." With that, the two fell into the swirling mass and into the unknown world it led to.

* * *

The sky held a gray overcast the first morning of classes. It sat on the precipice of rain, yet there was not enough for there to be more than a few sprinkles here and there. A small man, dressed in jeans and a long-sleeve shirt, grasped at his cane, the weather wrecking havoc with his bad leg.

He shuffled around the cramped apartment, pulling out a loaf of bread to heat some toast for breakfast, before heading to one of the two small doors.

Opening the door, he found a monster- of blankets and unruly hair, sleeping soundly.

"Bae," he slipped in and sat at the foot of the bed. "Bae, wakin on up son."

Grumbling sounded from beneath his blankets as the boy reached to push his father away.

"Come now, boy. It's time to get up."

Rum pulled the blankets off the bed, carrying them to the bedroom door and flipping on the light. He deposited the bedding for his son to retrieve later before heading out to finish breakfast. The toaster had just sounded when Bae emerged, half asleep, but dressed, save for his shoes.

"Morning, Papa." He yawned, stretching his arms before plopping down in his chair. "Thanks."

Bae took the offered toast and began slathering it in butter and honey, two luxuries they hadn't been able to afford back in their home land.

Rum sat with his son, pushing his food around his plate, going over his 'to do' list in his mind.

"You have your bag?"

"Yes," Bae muttered through a mouth full of toast.

"Notebooks, quills…"

"Pen's, Papa, not quills."

"Right, that's what I meant."

Bae swallowed his food, a small grin on his face. "I still can't believe I get to go to school. See, Papa, I told you this world would be good."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at his son. It was true that this world allowed for many opportunities lost to them in their magical realm. With the exception of those few last months when they made their living off of people's fear, Rumpelstiltskin would have never had the opportunity to educate his boy. They spent their lives existing simply to exist to the next day. It was strange to go to a land where provisions and worries lasted month to month instead of day to day. Though, this world wasn't without dangers. Rum had brought gold to provide for them comfortably, which by the fifth move within their six months here, began to dwindle to just enough.

They had arrived in this world in the middle of the woods, and quickly sought out civilization. That was their first mistake. Roads made of stone, women dressed like men, and the metal carriages that screamed of death met the unfamiliar pair with a vengeance, causing rules to be made quickly- the most important one being that Bae was never to go near the carriages. If it couldn't be reached on foot, it wasn't a necessity.

Every time they began to settle, something would happen- a person robbed a car wreck with no survivors, a child snatched- and without his magic to protect them, the coward did what was in his nature: he took his son and left. It wasn't until they stumbled on a small town in Maine, truly something that seemed to come out of thin air, that he felt right, at last. They quickly took up residence in the small apartment complex and integrated themselves into the quiet society.

After dropping his son off for classes, Rum planned to scour the town for a job. He knew he had little to offer, but having spun the better part of fifteen years, he had steady hands.

Bae looked up at the clock, gasping at the time, before rushing around, gathering his school things. Rum met him at the door, locking it firmly behind them and dropping the spare key into his son's waiting hand.

"Remember what you answer to, boy?" he asked, limping towards the elevator at the end of the hall. The tiny metal box was dangerous in itself, but much more practical than struggling down three flights of stairs.

"Baily Gold," the boy grinned, punching in the button, still in awe of the feel of technology beneath his fingers.

"Do you remember yours- Rumphert?" he snickered at his father's unfortunate name choice, stifling it at his papa's glare.

"Rum for short, Bae! You answer to a name for fifty years, and see how easy it is to change."

"You're not fifty papa, you're forty- not even close."

Rum smiled down at his boy when the elevator doors opened. Across the narrow hall, the stairwell door flew open, giving light to an angel.

Rum stopped mid-step in front of the elevator, as the beauty with brown curls held the door open for another girl. She turned back to the front, meeting his eyes with pools of blue.

"Good morning," her accent caught as she smiled at him and his son, before racing down the hall after her friend.

"Papa…" Bae snapped his fingers in front of his face. "You'll catch flies if you don't close your mouth."

* * *

Rum Gold hobbled his way into the white building, looking around cautiously. He knew a dragon's den when he saw one, and this building reeked of danger. To be honest, it reeked of power, which, Rumpelstiltskin had come to associate with danger. The floors were checkered between white and black leading up to vast doors. In front of said doors sat a blonde woman, her face drawn into a permanent frown, and her posture stiff.

Rum approached the woman, who was busily typing at her keyboard. He looked around her desk, finding it sparse save for a picture of a beautiful black mare.

"Excuse me," his Scottish brogue startling the woman out of her stupor. With a sign, she set aside her keyboard and plastered on a fake smile.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Uh, yes, I'm here to enquire about a job."

The blonde stared at him, her eyes glazing over in contempt.

"I'll let the mayor know," she gestured to the sitting area behind him before returning to her typing.

After dropping Bae off at the school and checking with his teacher that all would be well, he began his search around town for employment. Storybrooke held a number of establishments, but it seemed that no one had need of an extra hand. It wasn't until he reached the small drugstore that he'd caught wind of a possible job.

The mayor had acquired a lovely little shop full of interesting little knick knacks, but being the mayor, had little time to deal with the day-to-day dealings of the shop. Rumor had it that she was looking for someone to handle the comings and goings of the place, while she herself would deal with the financial aspect. This bit of gossip led him to his seat in the large waiting area. He sat for a while glancing at the wall clock, before a cleared throat broke through his train of thought.

"The mayor will see you now." The woman didn't spare him a glance as he nodded his thanks and pushed through the doors.

Danger. Rumpelstiltskin took a moment to take in the room, looking for exits and weapons that could be used either by or against him. A woman sat behind a large desk, her smile, red as fresh blood shined out against the surrounding black and white print. She stood up, stretching out her hand.

"Mr. Gold?"

Rum took her hand, deciding then and there to keep his Bae as far from this woman as possible.

"it seems I don't know you Mr. Gold- are you new to town?"

"Not really. I'm just a private person."

"Hmmm." Her grasp held a bit too tight before releasing his hand.

"Well, Mr. Gold, it seems you are not very qualified for this job. Tell me, have you ever owned a shop before?"

The woman held her false smile while her syrup voice floated around him. She sat down, pouring herself a drink, and offered him one as well.

"I ran a business, small one, out of my home once. I imagine it to be like that."

Rum swallowed a bit of his drink, relishing the burning sensation as the liquid coated his throat.

"Did you now," Regina stood up once more and approached his chair, drink swirling in her glass. "I'll tell you what, let's make a deal."

Her words, so familiar to his past life, caught him off guard. He knew to make a deal with her, would seal a fate he just wasn't sure who's.

"I haven't anyone else even slightly interested in the shop, and if you took the time to learn, well, who knows? One day, it might even be yours."

"I'm sorry?"

"Take over the shop, work in it, and while you do that," she reached behind her and grabbed a pamphlet, "go to the community college."

Rum took the paper, dumbstruck.

"You want me to get an education? But why?"

"Because- Rumphert, was it?

"Rum…"

"Ah, Rum, because I don't want to deal with it. Get the skills you need, and I'll sell the dump to you."

She sat her glass down on the desk with a slight thud, leaning back to look down at him.

Rumpelstiltskin had been the Dark One for precisely seven months. Seven months of fear and hatred thrown toward him. Seven months of figuring out exactly how and why people react to things. Had he met the dear Madame Mayor in those seven months, he would have killed her. Seen her as an unnecessary threat and be done with it.

But he hadn't. He met her in the six months he had of purging his heart of the evil that overtook him. The time he'd spent powerless and fearful once again; well on his way to poverty for a second time. His time as the Dark One had shown him to be careful who one dealt with, and though the bed might look inviting, often, there were snakes beneath the pillows.

Red lips shined, the ever present smile sending a warning sign like the bright colors of poisonous animals, and he knew he should walk away. Rumpelstiltskin knew that she could care less about his education and was simply looking for another pawn to control, but he knew one more important aspect. There is no magic in this world. The only power available to him here would be through knowledge and money, and he was dearly missing both at the moment. Even with these truths presented to him, Rumpelstiltskin jumped straight into the bed with a firm handshake.

"Deal."


End file.
